


Sunshine

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Rey of Sunshine [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rey Skywalker, Trans Luke Skywalker, he carried Rey, it's not mentioned but he is, skysolo not mentioned but is in the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Luke had a plan for his daughter in the aftermath of Ben's betrayal but it didn't work out.





	Sunshine

Luke held his little girl’s arms as he stared into her eyes. “Once more, Sunshine. Please I need to know you will be safe.”

Luke was struggling not to cry as their ship raced through hyperspace to the middle of nowhere.

“My parents died. Unc-Papa Lando adopted me. I was born on Ja-” The child paused for a moment. “Jakku! My name is Rey.”

Luke hugged her close. “Good job, Sunshine! Promise me you’ll be good until I can come get you back.”

“I promise papa!” She squeezed as hard as she could.

“I love you, Padme, never forget that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's name was Padme but Luke always called her his little Rey of sunshine. Lando got captured and wasn't able to get to Rey. She was only supposed to be on Jakku for a few days. Eventually she started to not be sure what were memories and what were dreams and kind of forgot who she was.  
> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)  
> [My main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
